


At This Moment

by Goldenpetal13



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-26
Updated: 2013-06-26
Packaged: 2017-12-16 06:45:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/859074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goldenpetal13/pseuds/Goldenpetal13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Future!fic moment when Stiles visits his baby in the nursery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At This Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Rated T
> 
> Warnings: None, apart from I can’t right 2nd person well, sorry if it’s bad.
> 
> Don’t like don’t read, though constructive criticism is always welcome (plus any reviews). 
> 
> I own nothing, literally.

You open the hospital door and walk in.  Years of coming to visit your best friend’s mom when she was working means you know exactly where to go.

 

Everyone else has either gone home or is sleeping in the waiting room.

 

You’ve checked on your exhausted partner and made sure they’re resting peacefully before you snuck down here to the nursery.  You already know the crib your new-born baby is in, but you automatically check the name plate, and ‘Stilinski’ is written there boldly for all to see.

 

Awed and stunned you stand there and stare at your baby, your child, and wonder how you ever got to live this long, let alone have a kid of your own.  This tiny precious little being wrapped in colour coded blankets, in case no one knew the sex of the baby, is sleeping too.

 

Only three hours ago you stood by feeling useless as they were born into this big scary world and now you’re rooted to the spot, you can’t move as you watch this miracle of life breathe.

 

Your chest is so tight you wonder for a second if you’re having a panic attack but then tears fall down your face and you’re simply overwhelmed at how much love you feel for this child.  You’ve spent nine months singing to a rounding stomach, talking non-stop, promising them the world, but that was just a vague nebulous love, this is different, and in this moment you vow to do anything to keep them safe, to make them happy.

 

At this moment in time you can take a second to acknowledge how everything has changed, nothing will ever be the same again, because Stiles Stilinski is going to be the best dad in the world and you snort as you realise you’re thinking in the third person again.

 

You should really go and get some sleep, but you can’t seem to tear your eyes away, so you stand there and keep watch as the big clock ticks in the background, time enough later to sleep on, right now you want to watch a little longer.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I’ve left it ambiguous on purpose, it’s up to you to choose the partner and the baby’s gender. Enjoy.


End file.
